


Untitled Round Two

by slashfanatic22



Series: Untitled [2]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bottom!Tyler, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Top!Josh, pure sin, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashfanatic22/pseuds/slashfanatic22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh gets to be in charge and Jenna loves a good show</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Round Two

**Author's Note:**

> A couple people asked me to write the "round two" mentioned in my 'untitled drum fic' and I was in the mood to write smut so here we are
> 
> You don't have to have read the drum fic for this one to make sense, I promise!

     Josh can’t sit still. Every time he shifts on the plush, hotel room arm chair another twinge of pain shoots up his spine. He sighs and closes his eyes, listening to the shower running in the bathroom and the rustling of sheets on the bed as Jenna shifts while playing on her phone.

     A few quiet moments pass before, suddenly, there’s a warm, weight settling onto his lap and Josh grunts and blinks his eyes open. Jenna’s smiling down at him and running her fingers through his pink curls.

     “What’s wrong, J? You’re all fidgety.” She asks. Josh frowns.

     “Your boyfriend was a toppy asshole today and now I can barely sit down.” He tells her and she shakes her head, fighting a smile.

     “Nuh-uh. When he gets like that he’s _your_ boyfriend.” Jenna tells him and Josh snorts.

     “Of course he is.” He says sullenly and shifts again, her added weight making pain shoot through his hips and up his back. Josh grimaces.

     “Though” Jenna says, looking at him with concerned eyes, “Maybe _someone_ should take him down a peg.” Jenna says lightly, “Put him in his place.” She adds and Josh’s eyebrows fly up, a hint of a smile playing at his lips.

     “Yeah?” He asks and Jenna nods, biting her lower lip. Josh hums.

     “I _was_ thinking earlier…” Josh says, trailing off and Jenna’s eyes light up.

     “You’re running the show tonight, J.” She reminds him and they share a look. Josh smiles wolfishly at her.

     “Are you okay with coming in a little later?” He asks and Jenna hums and smirks at him, leaning down a little.

     “Just make it a good show.” She practically purrs and Josh surges forward to kiss her.

     “Don’t tell me I’m late to the party.” Tyler’s voice interrupts their kiss and they look over to see him standing in the bathroom doorway, a white towel wrapped around his hips.

     Jenna and Josh share a look before Jenna bounces off Josh’s lap, walking over to kiss her other boyfriend hard as Josh gets up from the arm chair. He watches them for a moment. They’re beautiful together, all long limbs and tan skin. He can’t help but imagine the times he’s seen them beforehand, tangled together, and even wrapped around himself, and Josh is already starting to get hard in his jeans.

     Jenna pulls away from Tyler’s lips and Tyler dazedly tries to follow her mouth. “I think your boyfriend has something in mind for you.” She whispers and Tyler glances towards Josh and smiles easily. Jenna pecks him on the lips before she walks toward the recently vacated arm chair and flops down onto it, legs splayed and glancing between the two men.

     Tyler glances at her and raises a quizzical eyebrow at Josh. Josh just blinks at him. Tyler frowns a little before he smirks, sauntering over to where Josh is standing by the bed.

     “Are you planning on giving our girlfriend a show? Maybe you want a repeat of earlier?” Tyler asks, obnoxious smirk still on his face and, suddenly, Josh cannot wait to wipe that snarky smile right off of Tyler’s pretty face. Josh narrows his eyes and he reaches up to tug Tyler to him, kissing him so hard that their teeth clack together.

     Tyler makes a little, confused noise, but Josh ignores it, breaking the kiss and spinning Tyler around. Josh manhandles him until Tyler’s bent over the edge of the bed, face down in the sheets, and Josh tugs the towel off of him. Josh vaguely registers Jenna moving to shimmy her shorts off and his dick gets even harder.

     Josh drapes himself over Tyler’s back. “ _I’m_ gonna fuck _you_ this time.” Josh says gruffly in Tyler’s ear, making Tyler shiver. Josh knows Tyler can feel his erection digging into his lower back and it sends a little thrill up his spine. “But first I have to get you nice and ready for me.” Josh continues, mouthing at the back of Tyler’s neck and Tyler squirms underneath him.

     “Josh, what-“ Tyler starts to say but Josh is already pulling back and dropping to his knees behind him. He cups Tyler’s ass and squeezes, glancing over to Jenna, who’s watching them intently, her hand resting on her lower stomach.

     Josh turns back to Tyler and squeezes again, a little harder this time, thumbing his cheeks apart and stroking the soft skin before leaning in a licking a hot stripe over Tyler’s hole. Tyler gasps and his hips rut up against the bed. Josh pulls back and slaps his ass, making Tyler jolt and let out a yelp.

     “Stay still.” Josh orders and Tyler huffs and looks over his shoulder. The look on Josh’s face makes Tyler swallow hard and nod, relaxing back onto the bed. Josh pets over Tyler’s skin and then spanks him again, making Tyler let out a gasp that Jenna echoes.

     Josh spanks him again and again until Tyler is squirming and his ass has to be stinging. Josh grins to himself and hums, spreading Tyler’s cheeks again and lapping at his hole with soft, teasing licks. Tyler keeps making soft noises into the sheets and Josh takes that as a sign to push his tongue deeper.

     Tyler spreads his legs wider to give Josh more room and Josh surges forward, curling his tongue and pressing it as deep as it will go. Tyler is still so tight, but he moans and arches his back, grinding back on Josh’s mouth and trying to get his tongue deeper. Josh pulls back and spanks him again, hard, and Tyler moans, letting his head drop to the mattress. Tyler moves his hips back again and Josh’s eyebrows fly up.

     “Yeah?” Josh mutters, his voice rough, and Tyler’s only response is to pant and press his hips toward him. Josh glances at Jenna. She’s rubbing at herself through her panties, her hips canted up and moving slightly. She stares at them with dark eyes and licks her lips. She inclines her head a little and Josh nods, throwing her a wink. He turns his attention back to Tyler’s ass, licking him open with long, hard stripes, before leaning back and spanking him again.

     Josh repeats this over and over until Tyler’s ass is bright pink and he’s a squirming mess on the bed. Tyler’s hand is clenched in the sheets so hard his knuckles are white and he keeps whining into the mattress but Josh doesn’t think Tyler’s even aware that he’s doing it. Every once in a while, Josh will glance back at Jenna and watch her watching them. Her panties are soaked and she looks flushed all over and Josh can’t wait until she can come and help him.

     Finally, Josh pulls back, watching as Tyler braces slightly for a smack that doesn’t come, and runs his hands over Tyler’s hot skin. Josh strokes a finger over Tyler’s wet hole, making Tyler moan and squirm on the bed.

     “Still so tight.” Josh murmurs, pressing a kiss to Tyler’s lower back and standing up. “I think I need to loosen you up a little more, Ty, what do you think?” He asks, helping Tyler stand on shaky legs before he spins him again and pushes on his shoulders to make him sit on the bed.

     Tyler’s dick is so hard that it bounces against his stomach as he sits and it’s flushed a pretty shade of red. Tyler winces as his sore ass hits the sheets, but he nods, looking between Jenna and Josh, color high on his cheekbones and his eyes all bright and dark.

     Jenna lets out a little laugh and bites her lip. “Did you lose your words, Ty?” She asks. Josh looks over to her and gives her a small nod and she grins, getting up from the chair. Josh turns away to look for where they put the lube last.

     “You’re usually so loud.” Jenna tells Tyler, walking toward the bed and stripping off her shirt. Both boys get a little distracted, staring at her perky breasts, and Jenna smirks.

     “No. I just-” Tyler starts to say and his voice cracks. Josh fights a smile and turns his attention back to getting the lube, which he finds under a pillow. Tyler clears his throat loudly as Jenna slides a thigh in between his and leans down to kiss him. Her fingers tangling in his hair and tugging the ends lightly. Josh watches as Jenna dominates Tyler’s mouth, her thigh rubbing up against his dick, and Josh’s dick throbs.

     Josh crawls on the bed over to them, dropping the lube beside them, and presses his lips against Tyler’s throat, mouthing at his neck as Tyler’s hand comes up to cup the back of his head. Josh lets his teeth graze against the soft skin before he bites down and Tyler makes a little noise into Jenna’s mouth.

     Jenna breaks the kiss with a smile and Tyler turns his head, seeking out Josh’s mouth. Josh kisses him hard as Jenna pulls away a little and strokes her fingers through Tyler’s hair. Tyler whines, hips pressing forward into nothing now that Jenna moved and he snakes a hand between them to grip himself.

     Josh pulls away from the kiss and catches Tyler’s wrist fast, shaking his head. “You don’t get to touch yourself tonight.” He says, voice rough, and Tyler’s eyebrows fly up. “Only we can touch you.” Josh says and Jenna’s eyes light up. She tugs Tyler’s hair, forcing him to tilt his head back.

     “You’re gonna be a good boy for me and J, aren’t you Ty?” Jenna asks, her sweet voice laced with hint of steel. Tyler licks his lips and nods, the movement pulling his hair a little and his dark eyes flicking from Jenna to Josh and back. Josh’s dick is starting to ache in his tight jeans. Jenna hums and ruffles Tyler’s hair. “Good.” She says and looks to Josh for approval.

     Josh nods to her and nuzzles his head into Tyler’s neck, dragging his lips over the sensitive skin and he can feel Tyler shudder. “Lie on your back in the middle of the bed.” Josh murmurs into Tyler’s ear and Tyler breathes out harshly before he scrambles to comply. Josh turns towards Jenna. “Can you hold him down for me?” He asks and Jenna nods, before leaning in.

     “I really like this plan so far, J.” She whispers and Josh grins at her, looking her up and down.

     “I can tell.” Josh whispers back, and she leans forward and kisses him, deep and wet. It’s always so different kissing the two of them. Tyler is always hard and rough followed by sweetness, whereas Jenna’s more complex, all soft and wet, controlling sometimes, but never forceful. She made kissing an event and Josh, and Tyler, both loved kissing her until they were breathless.

     Jenna sucks on Josh’s bottom lip and Josh groans, rolling his hips up and trying to gain some relief for his trapped dick. Tyler makes a choked off moaning sound and Josh and Jenna glance over to where he’s spread out for them on the bed. Tyler’s hand is twitching on his hip and Josh knows Jenna’s thinking the same thing as him when she moves around to the other side of the bed.

     She settles on the pillows and grabs Tyler’s hands, pulling them up and trapping them above his head. Tyler cranes his head to look up at her and Josh reaches for the lube again, crawling on the bed until he’s right between Tyler’s spread legs. Josh nudges them even further apart and Tyler looks down at him, squirming a little in anticipation as he watches Josh uncap the lube.

     Josh squirts some into his hand, the noise obscenely wet and loud in the mostly quiet room. He spreads it on his fingers and then nudges Tyler’s legs up, bent at the knee and pressed against his chest. Tyler’s blushing again, this time the pink spreading down his neck and onto his chest at being so exposed, so open, for Josh.

     Josh rubs a slippery finger over Tyler’s hole and listens as Tyler sucks in a shaky breath. His ass is still so pink from the spanking earlier. Josh slowly presses his finger in, watching Tyler squirm against Jenna’s hold at the sensation. Tyler’s so tight and hot and Josh wishes he could be inside of him right now.

     Josh slowly thrusts his finger in and out, petting at Tyler’s stomach. The back of his hand keeps brushing Tyler’s hard cock and Tyler makes these hot, desperate noises. Soon, Josh is adding another finger, making Tyler moan as he grinds backward onto Josh’s hand.

     Josh’s curls his fingers a little, searching for Tyler’s prostate and it take a few tries, but he knows the second he finds it and Tyler’s gasping and struggling against Jenna’s grip, his hips thrusting up in the air fruitlessly.

     “Please, Josh! Oh, god!” Tyler pants and Josh glances at Jenna before he smirks and thrusts his fingers into Tyler harder, making Tyler whine and thrash against the sheets.

     “Please what, Tyler?” Josh asks in a bored tone and he runs a finger up Tyler’s cock, making him shudder and whine.

     “Please! Anything, please!” Tyler begs. Josh hums and runs his hand down Tyler’s stomach and past his cock to smack his hip, thrusting his fingers in deep, making Tyler jolt.

     “Don’t be greedy, Ty.” Josh warns and Tyler whimpers. Josh looks up at Jenna and they have an intense, silent conversation with a lot of eyebrow raising and nodding heads in a certain direction.

     Jenna clambers off the bed, much to Tyler’s confusion, but Josh brings his attention back by twisting his fingers inside of him torturously slowly, making Tyler groan low in his throat. “Our girlfriend likes watching, but I think you need to show her what your pretty mouth can do.” Josh says.

     Tyler’s breath hitches and he licks his lips, eyes darting over to where Jenna is wriggling out of her panties. Josh uses the opportunity to resume thrusting his fingers deeper into Tyler, fast and hard just the way he likes, making Tyler moan brokenly. He keeps grinding back onto Josh’s hand and twitching his hips up but Josh steadfastly ignores Tyler’s straining erection.

     Jenna climbs back on the bed, facing away from Josh, and climbs over Tyler’s head, settling her pussy right over his face. Tyler doesn’t waste any time, burying his head in-between her legs and licking right away. Jenna moans, hair falling down her back as her hips start to pulse against Tyler’s mouth. Josh wishes he had a better view.

     He blinks and refocuses on the task at hand, curling his finger’s inside of Tyler and making him moan, which in turn, makes Jenna gasp and grip his hair tightly. Josh does it again and again until Tyler is squirming underneath the two of them, his cock straining for release. Josh grips it lightly, making Tyler groan, and strokes it twice before he lets go again.

     Tyler whimpers, thrashing on the bed a little before Jenna is cooing at him, holding his head in place and stroking over his hair. Josh pulls out his fingers and wipes the sticky remnants of the lube on Tyler’s thigh before he wrestles himself out of his skinny jeans. He practically rips his shirt off. Josh gets himself lubed up, stroking lazily as he watches the pair on the bed, listening to Jenna’s moans get louder and louder.

     Tyler twitches when Josh touches his inner thigh, but splays his legs open wider reflexively and Josh smiles. “I’m gonna fuck you now, Ty. Are you ready for me?” Josh asks, trailing his fingers lightly over Tyler’s stomach.

     “Oh! He’s ready, J!” Jenna moans, as Tyler makes a choked-off moaning sound beneath her and she grinds her hips down. Josh smoothes a hand down Tyler’s thigh, hoisting it in the air as he lines up, pressing into Tyler slowly. Tyler’s so hot and tight and Josh is afraid he’s going to come way too soon. Tyler makes a loud whining sound, breathing hard, and Josh can see Jenna stroking his hair back from his forehead.

     Once he’s fully inside, Josh pauses, letting Tyler adjust. Tyler doesn’t bottom as often so he’s not as used to it and Josh knows the sensations get intense for his boyfriend. After a few moments, Tyler shifts backwards a little and groans. Josh pulls out a little and pushes back in and this time Tyler’s moan is muffled by Jenna’s pussy again. Josh moves slowly at first, but then he thrusts harder and deeper than he means to and Tyler lets out a broken moan.

     Jenna grips Tyler’s hair tight and moans delightedly. “You liked that, didn’t you?” She asks and Josh leans to the side so he can see Tyler’s slight nod. Jenna giggles and then moans, grinding against Tyler’s face. “Keep fucking him like that J, it’s keeping him motivated.” She commands, voice going up an octave at the end, when Tyler does something amazing with his tongue. Josh has no problem obeying her command and continues to fuck Tyler with deep, hard strokes.

     He can hear the muffled noises Tyler’s making in-between Jenna’s loud moans. Josh can see the way her thighs are trembling and knows she’s close. He thrusts into deep into Tyler and stays there, grinding into him, and Josh leans forward, putting a hand on Jenna’s shoulder so she can twist back and kiss him harshly. Jenna’s grinding gets erratic as she moans into Josh’s mouth and then she’s tumbling over the edge, coming hard.

     Josh leans back as she pants, coming down, and resumes thrusting into Tyler, hard and fast. Tyler moans and Jenna gasps, lifting off of him and settling in her previous spot on the pillows. Tyler’s mouth is a pretty shade of red and Josh can see where his mouth and chin are shiny from Jenna’s slick. She leans down to kiss Tyler and Josh feels something hot coil in his belly.

     Josh grunts and grabs Tyler’s hips, rutting into him roughly, and Tyler moans, breaking the kiss and wrapping his legs around Josh’s waist. Jenna pets over Tyler’s hair and holds his hands down again.

     Tyler’s loud. He always gets loud when he’s close and it just motivates Josh even more. Josh presses in closer, nearly folding Tyler in half, so he can sink even deeper into him. Tyler gasps his name and clenches around him, working his hips up desperately.

     “Yes! Please, Josh! I need! Please!” Tyler begs, his eyes dark and shiny, and Josh takes pity on him, working a hand in-between their bodies to stroke Tyler’s cock. Tyler gasps and his arms flex in Jenna’s hold. Josh thrusts into him faster, his control slipping as he gets closer and closer to coming.

     Josh shifts slightly and Tyler’s whole body tenses up as the new angle has Josh hitting Tyler’s prostate. Josh keeps thrusting into Tyler hard and he pumps his hand faster over Tyler’s cock and just like that, Tyler throws his head back and lets out a strangled moan, coming hard and wet all over Josh’s hand.

     Josh groans, leaning down to nip at Tyler’s bare neck, making Tyler jerk harder through his aftershocks, and Josh thrusts into him erratically. He’s so close. Tyler makes a soft noise and Josh lifts his head up, staring down at him. Tyler’s biting his lip, looking up at him with dark eyes and just taking it.

     Josh moves his hand away from Tyler’s cock and watches as Tyler licks his lips. Josh slowly brings his sticky hand to hover over Tyler’s mouth, watching, fascinated, as Tyler laps at it, licking his own come off of Josh’s fingers. Tyler’s pretty pink tongue trails over his thumb and sucks at his fingertips, determined to get Josh’s hand clean. Josh groans at the sight, hips jerking forward roughly as he lets his hand fall back to Tyler’s hip, gripping it tightly.

     “Yeah, J, come on.” Tyler gasps and clenches around him. Josh manages a few more hard thrusts before he loses it, coming hard inside of Tyler and leans down to bite at Tyler’s neck roughly. He stills, panting into Tyler’s neck before softly kissing over the bruise that’s bound to surface. He can feel Tyler grumbling before he feels too many sets of fingers combing through his hair as he comes down. Jenna must have let Tyler up.

     They lie there, all wrapped up in one another, for a while before Josh leans back, wiping the remnants of Tyler’s come off of his hand and onto the sheets. Tyler untangles their legs and grimaces as Josh pulls out of him slowly. Jenna bends down and kisses Tyler’s forehead as Josh kisses his cheek and Tyler snorts. Josh grins at him and kisses Tyler on the mouth gently as Jenna scoots down, shifting them all until they’re all tangled together again with Tyler in the middle.

     “Where did that come from?” Tyler asks, yawning as Jenna rests her head on his shoulder, getting comfortable. Josh yawns too and shrugs.

     “I don’t know. Figured I take some pointers from you from earlier since I got to be in charge tonight.” Josh says and Tyler hums sleepily. He squirms a little, his ass still a little sore, and Jenna huffs out a laugh.

     “Both of you better be taking pointers from me when I’m in charge next time.” She mumbles, eyes already closed, and Josh and Tyler share a look, eyes glinting mischievously. They make affirmative noises before burrowing further into the sheets, sleep quickly catching up to them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Please leave me some feedback!!
> 
> ((also if you like my other stuff, the next chapter of the siren fic should be up soon and you should bother me on tumblr to finish it @slashfanatic22 ))


End file.
